


What The Future (Doesn't) Hold

by EmergencyExitsOnly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sharing a Room, omg they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyExitsOnly/pseuds/EmergencyExitsOnly
Summary: "You're just scared I'll leave you! Stop holding me accountable for your own insecurities!" Weiss snaps, fuming. "What goes down with my family is none of your business, anyways.""It's none of my business?" A small whisper, so fragile and vulnerable. Ruby steps back, a resigned smile on her face as tears drip down. "Yeah, I guess it isn't. Not anymore."------------------------------------Weiss and Ruby are happy together, but how long will this happiness last?Ruby mulls over her relationship with Weiss and realizes that it just won't work out.





	What The Future (Doesn't) Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning(s): implied/really slight homophobia
> 
> Safe reading!

 

 

_Your mama painted your room_  
_A shade of pink, she said_  
_But with your great arrival_  
_That shade has turned to red_

_-_ _Ruby,_ _Twenty One Pilots_

 

 

 

Ask anyone in Beacon and they'll tell you about the antics team RWBY gets into. In the middle of all that chaos would be the ever loveable Ruby herself. Ruby, who had barged into Weiss' heart and made herself home.

Weiss was sure as hell not happy with being grouped with Ruby to share a dorm in the beginning of first year. Ruby was everything she had disliked. Obnoxious, loud and always jumping into trouble without a second thought. She doesn't know when all this changed, when she started to consider Ruby as an actual _friend_ and cared for her but here she was anyways. 

The infamous 'Ice Queen' was slowly growing onto this little ball of energy and pure determination despite how much she denies it.

Weiss,for one had never really considered romance more than a stepping stone to success, the merging of two wealthy business companies. Though she didn't particularly liked this, it was tradition after all. She had long ago accepted she would be married off to a boy whose father owns a rich company when she grows older. It's for the better good. At least, thats what she told herself.

She was raised from a very rich background where mind games and deceit is most strong and being around Ruby was like a weight was lifted from her back. She didn't need to keep up a strong serious facade around Ruby, she liked her for all of her sides. She didn't have to be on high alert for deceit or lies either. Just contentment. Just two friends enjoying each other's company. Returning home after being with her friends was like a slap from reality.

Weiss knows this was her fate, to be caught in a web of her family's dealings, to be always be the subject of someone's mind games. She had accepted that. But how she wished it wasn't the case. After each passing day, her longing to be able to get closer to her friends and talk to them about the true nature of her family grows.

Especially to Ruby. Weiss had badly wanted to tell Ruby about herself, to have her know more about her, for Ruby to give her the brightest smile and her words of encouragement.

Shortly after Year 2 kicked off, she couldn't hold herself back after seeing her friends together and being so much more like a family than her actual family was. Weiss finally opened up to her friends about it. Weiss considers this one of the best decisions she's made.

Ruby had supported and was Weiss' friend all throughout the duration of their friendship (and her not-so-friendly phase), even during her ups and downs. She just wasn't quite sure _when_ was it that they became more than friends.

Perhaps when they first kissed? or when they started holding hands as they sat side by side watching movies together in their room?

Whenever and however it happened, she was glad the nature of their relationship had changed to something more intimate, as lovers. They would still bicker, yes, but it's all in good nature. They fit nicely, constantly motivating each other to do their best and improve themselves. The most impressive thing about the duo was that they were a powerhouse when working as a team. It doesn't matter what was it they were doing, they'd be sure to find a way to beat your ass in it.

The raw combination of Weiss' analytic and logical nature as well as Ruby's willingness to face challenges head on and her instinctual talent was what allowed the duo to gain a good footing when dealing with things. They operated as one unit, balancing one another's flaws and enhancing the others strong points.

Ruby was everything Weiss didn't know she needed. After they officially admitted they were dating, Ruby and Weiss started being more comfortable around each other, frequently staying up late telling each other dumb stories and their own hopes and dreams. Weiss has never felt a strong adoration for anyone before she met Ruby. She was the brightest star in her life.

Which was exactly why Weiss was surprised to see Ruby walk to class on unsteady feet and dull eyes. This was really unlike Ruby, causing Weiss to worry for her tiny girlfriend. Though, Weiss decided to give Ruby some space. _She would recover from whatever this is by tomorrow_ , _she always does_ , Weiss tries to comfort herself.

 

She didn't.

 

Ruby only grew more distant as the days pass, as do her eyebags. Weiss doesn't know what to do. Whenever she tries to confront Ruby to find out what was going on, she only got shut out in the cold with a curt 'I'm fine,' and a slightly annoyed look. This made Weiss' heart clench in pain, although she'd never show it.

Ruby would even come back to their dorm during really late hours to avoid a confrontation with her. The last straw was when Ruby _straight up_ turned tail and ran off when she spotted Weiss walking down the same hallway. Weiss, fueled with hurt and confusion from the week of silent treatment chased after Ruby, her feet punding the floor and her bag flapping against her back.

"Ruby! Please stop!" Weiss yelled out, earning disapproving glances and muttering from the students mingling in the hallways as they ran past. "Did I do something wrong?"

No reply. They continued this chase down a few more hallways before all Weiss saw was a blur of red and Ruby was gone, just like that. Weiss stood there for a while, a little bewildered by what just went down. _I can't believe her!_ Weiss fumed,stomping to her dorm room.

After a total of thirty minutes of cleaning their shared room angrily, she flopped onto her bed and checked her phone. If anyone knows where Ruby is, she'd figure Yang is the most likely to know out of their friend group. Yang is her sister after all.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Ice Qween** **:** Hey, Yang have you seen Ruby?

 **Thot Police:** no, why tho? did she do something again

 **Ice Qween:** She has been avoiding me as of late

 **Ice Qween:** It's quite worrying

 **Thot Police:** hmm you'd probs find her at the astronomy tower

 **Thot Police:** the one that overlooks the west side of the campus. It's her usual haunt

 **Ice Qween:** Okay, thank you

 **Thot Police:** go get some ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

 **Ice Qween:** yANG

 **Thot Police:** HAHAHA

\----------------------------------------------

Weiss got up and shoved her phone into her pocket. Her heels clack as she strides towards her destination with burning determination. It's time to find her little red riding hood.

Her steps echo as she ventures further up the astronomy tower. Weiss has been climbing for quite a while now and still no end to these stupid stairs. _How high is this tower?_ she squinted at the roof, the sunlight filtering through the windows highlighting dots of dust floating around.

The stairwell itself was circular, adorned with smooth dark blue walls and the occasional painting hung on it's walls. The lights were a dim orange, doing little to brighten up the environment. There was no one in sight, just a quiet peaceful hum encasing the place. Weiss can see why Ruby likes hanging out here, it was beautiful in a serene kind of way.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a peek of tattered red cloth hanging out from one of the crevices of the upper floors. _Ruby's cape!_ Weiss immediately sprints up the remaining stairs in twos, her heart pounding. With the speed that Weiss was moving, one would think Ruby has some sort of teleporting powers, capable of disappearing any time.

Ruby was curled up on the ledge facing the window, her red cape poking out from under her. A silver of her face can be seen and just from that, she looked… _Sad._

"Hey," Weiss manages to wheeze out, trying her best to catch her breath. "haven't seen you in a while."

Ruby sat still,unmoving. It was as if Weiss wasn't here at all. This causes her to grit her teeth in frustration, _What is it that is causing Ruby to be like this?_

Weiss opened her mouth, ready to continue prodding her when-

"Leave me alone, Weiss," Ruby croaked out softly enough that if there were any other noises in the tower, Weiss wouldnt have been able to catch what she had just said. "just go away."

Weiss straightened up, blood rushing to her face. Go away? She would _not_ just 'go away'. Though angered and frsutrated, she tried to keep her tone as cool as possible to avoid upsetting Ruby. They didn't need another round of a wild goose chase.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever, Ruby. We share the same _dorm room_ ," Weiss pleaded, trying to reason with her girlfriend. _Please, Ruby._ "was it me? did I do something wrong?"

 

Silence.

 

"Please tell me whats wrong," Weiss tried again, desperation creeping into her voice. She didn't like how their relationship had become _this,_ she wants to fix it but she can't do it without knowing what was wrong first. " You and I can fix whatever this is together. You don't have to be alone."

Still no reply. Her chest was on fire, her temper rising despite her best efforts.  _Stay cool Weiss, getting angry won't solve anything. Stay cool._

The lack of response proved to be too much for Weiss.

"Ruby!" She barks out, absolutely pushed to her wit's ends after enduring literal days of this unbearable and suffocating situation.

"We won't work out!" Ruby's hoarse voice bounced around the walls, her face flushed and scrunched up from the effort of holding back her tears. Her eyes were filled with anguish so strong, Weiss only managed to stop herself in the last moment from instinctually moving to hug her.

"We won't work out." Ruby whispered, taking a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter, as if trying to protect herself from unseen monsters.

Weiss tries to move her mouth, to let out the words that had just been jumping on her tongue a second ago but nothing came out. _The_ Weiss Schnee was at loss for words.

She instead crouched in front of Ruby and held onto her palms firmly. An unsaid _I'm here for you._

Ruby yanked her hands away immediately, cradling it against her chest as if burnt. Weiss steps back, hurt.

"Weiss. I _know_ how it goes, alright? I'm not stupid," Ruby grits out, her voice hardening. "You'll get married off to some rich boy one day and you'll leave me. Your parents would never let us be together.After your sister ran off, you're bound to be expected to produce heirs for the company. Might as well break up now."

"And who are you to decide this? You know nothing about my family!" Weiss hissed, her hands balling to a fist. "You have no idea what it's been like! obviously, seeing as you have such a perfect family."

Ruby's mouth snapped shut. She lets out a humorless laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "Weiss, my mom is _dead_ and Yang's mom _left_ her. "

"You guys seem to be doing just fine anyways," Weiss scoffs, a sick sense satisfaction enveloping her as she sees how Ruby's eyes widened in rage. "That doesn't count."

" _You,"_ Ruby whips her head up to lock gazes with the taller girl, snarling. "are a _coward_."

Weiss flinches, the words piercing into her heart. "Wh-what?"

"Digging into my family like that? Real classy, Weiss." Ruby spat, her face contorting to an expression Weiss has never seen before- one of anger and hurt. "You're just trying to avoid talking about the real problem here. Your family."

Weiss crosses her arms, scowling. "You don't know the whole story."

"What? What is that I don't know?!" Ruby yells, standing up now and taking a step towards her. "Admit it, you just want me to be by your side and love you until I have to see you get married off! You're _se_ _lfish_!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Tell me then! What is it that you want?"

"I want you! I don't _want_ to be with anyone else… Just you." Weiss' voice cracked.

"Prove it. If your parents told you right now, that they've set you up with someone, would you refuse the engagement?" Ruby pressed. "Or would you just do as they say?"

"I… I- "

"Thought so."

"That's unfair, Ruby! It's my responsibility as a Schnee, this is what my family wants!"

" _Fuck_ what your family wants! This is your life! Do something for _yourself_ for once!"

"I do!"

"Like _what?_ Secretly dating a girl for months and not telling anyone about it? Attending stupid events you _despise_ and smilling all throughout it? _Allowing yourself to get married off to someone you don't even know?_ "

"Shut up! Not everyone has the luxury to chase after their dreams and their wants so frivolously!"

"Stop making excuses for yourself! Did you even want to attend college at Beacon Academy!?"

"Speak for yourself, Ruby! You're just scared I'll leave you! Stop holding me accountable for your own insecurities!" Weiss snaps, fuming. "What goes down with my family is none of your business."

"It's none of my business?" A small whisper, so fragile and vulnerable. Ruby steps back, a resigned smile on her face as tears drip down. "Yeah, I guess it isn't. Not anymore."

"Wait!" Weiss calls out with a panicked edge as Ruby walks off without another word, regret clawing at her heart, yelling at her to _do something_ _._

"Goodbye, Weiss."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I wanted to vent and badly wanted to write the break up scene but thats the scene I botched up most ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)
> 
> Oof anyways, I might make a ch.2 where they make up and made out but we'll see first lol
> 
> Insta art acc: qwerty_bleu


End file.
